The Celestial Kunoichi
by Zaidee
Summary: 1 - Kimiko Hikari is worlds away from her birth planet. Can she find her way home? Will she ever know the truth? Who is she? Or better yet, what is she? Adopted by the Uzumaki clan; watch as she grows up in the Elemental Nations and slowly discovers pieces of the puzzle. Are the worlds ready for the last Celestial Demon as she changes the fate of many?


This story is a faniction based around my character Kimiko Hikari. I don't own Harry Potter, Naruto or any other world that may be mentioned throughout this story, unless stated otherwise. There will be further author's notes at the end of the chapter.

Edit: Fixing some small mistakes I found.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On the corner of Shaftesbury Avenue, London there stood a small red-bricked two bedroom flat. It wasn't quite poor looking but it also wasn't all that great, a short hallway from the entice that led to two small bedrooms large enough to fit the essentials, and a small cramped bathroom that only had enough room for a shower, toilet and basin and a slightly larger joint kitchen-living area at the end of the hall. There was only one way in and one way out. Now it wasn't the so much that flat that was significant, as the small family that lived there. For you see in this small, unassuming flat there lived a mother with her just turned four year old daughter.

The mothers name was Yuki Hikari and she was a tall, thin woman with lightly tanned skin, soft brown eyes and short wavy brown hair. She had the figure of a dancer and was often seen working in the theatre next door; that was one of the main reasons that she had remained in London even though there was a magical war currently taking place. She was a single mother and while she came from a long line of Magical Japanese Nobles who migrated to England many generations ago, she herself was a third generation squib who also happened to be one of two of the last of her family which meant that she couldn't access her family money and had to work to survive and care for her four year old daughter Kimiko. That wasn't to say that Yuki had no connection to the magical world, she herself may not be magical but was still a squib and her family was one of the few that had decided to remain in contact with the magical world so that when the time came that a child was born magical, they wouldn't be thrown in the deep end, so to speak. Her home also happened to be on the corner of a street just off of Charing Cross Road and so was very close by to the Leaky Cauldron and there by Diagon Alley. She hoped that this might somehow hide her in plain sight. She also managed to have some weak wards added to her home by the Goblins to give her a warning; wards weren't cheap you know.

As it was staying connected the magical world turned out to be a good thing for several reasons really, the main one being her daughter Kimiko who was born on April 24, 1976. It was a family tradition to use the one family heirloom she had; a small magical white stone, to determine whether or not the child was magical or a squib within a child's first month of life. This was determined by the colour that the stone may turn when it was held by the person in question. If the person was a squib the stone would instantly turn yellow because they had magic but not enough to use, if they were magical it would turn a dark blue and if it were to be held by a person with no magic it would remain white. As it was when the stone was placed in Kimiko's small hands, it had turned a bright deep blue making her the first heir of the Noble and ancient house of Hikari in four generations. This was also when the child would usually be named and it was the reason why Kimiko was given her name meaning 'Child without equal'.

Now Kimiko Hikari may have been slightly small for her age but it was not for lack of love. Kimiko was a very loveable little girl with her big vivid emerald green eyes and long strangely tri-coloured hair that framed her heart shaped face; yes three coloured hair, for some unknown reason she was born with soft brown hair that had a layer of blond underneath and electric blue steaks though out the rest of her hair. Kimiko was an astute little girl who loved to learn new things and was a proven prodigy. She learnt to walk and talk and the like from a very young age and at four could already read some books. One of her favourite things to learn about though was the magical world that her mother would often tell her about, though with the magical war currently happening, she had only been to Diagon alley a handful of times because it was considered too dangerous.

This was why her mother often told her that she was always to wear the silver charmed bracelet that she had given her and was never to take it off. It was charmed to adjust to fit the wearer and only the wearer can remove it once it is being worn. On it were some small keys, a mini mokeskin pouch, a mini wallet, a small little chest, a broom and a book. What Kimiko wasn't aware of was that each of these charms were shrunken items, or that Yuki had the bracelet made encase something were to happen to her during the war, or even after it.

Now you may wonder why the hell someone would stay in the middle of a war zone, well its simple really, Yuki didn't have the money and couldn't get away somewhere safe and simply refused to run around the county so instead she had been saving and had only just recently finished making arrangements to move to Japan with a dual-citizenship for herself and Kimiko, which was why Yuki and Kimiko were currently celebrating by eating Pizza and drinking soft drink while watching a Disney movie called _'__The Rescuers'_(1) on the VCR player that they rented.

It was at that very second that Yuki felt the wards warn her that someone had entered the building and she knew they weren't expecting anyone tonight. She felt the fear begin to take over as she grabbed Kimiko and knew there was no way to escape so instead she opened the bottom cupboard to the right of the stove that she had left empty just for such a reason and gently put Kimiko inside.

"Kimi," She spoke softly as she held Kimiko's shoulders as she shook with fear, "No matter what you hear, I want you to remain silent and don't make a sound. No matter what, do not make a sound and do not open this cupboard until it has been completely silent for a very long time. Do you understand me sweetheart?" She asked as she stared into her daughter's confused emerald eyes and tried to put every feature of her face to memory.

Kimiko stared at her mother as a feeling of dread filled her, didn't like it or truly understand why but she knew that something bad was going to happen soon and nodded slowly with big terror filled eyes, "I promise I'll be quite mommy." She whispered as she hugged her pink bunny rabbit to her chest.

"Good girl Kimiko, just know that mommy will always love you. No matter what," She leaned forwards and kissed Kimiko's forehead before she softly shutting the door and rushed back over to the movie to look as inconspicuous as possible, at that same second she heard the front door be blasted in and the sound of voices in the short hallway that lead to the kitchen-living room.

She jumped up in fright as she tried to act like she didn't know a thing. She felt her body tremble with fear as she saw the three death eaters; all dressed in black with their skull white masks, enter the room. Her eyes slid over to the cupboard for all of a second before going straight back to the death eaters. They were to close her mind raged, to close to her daughter in this small space.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" She yelled from wear she stood behind the couch. Two of the death eats laughed while one stood at the back silently.

"Aww, only one, I was hoping there'd be more," Whined one, then to quickly to move one of them fired of a curse and her body felt like it was being cut up from the inside-out. She felt herself scream as she fell to the ground as her body trembled as though she were having a fit.

-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-line-_-

If you asked Kimiko how long the screaming lasted; she couldn't tell you, just that it went on forever. She felt the tears build up as she hugged her bunny to her chest and tried not to make a sound while hiding her face in the plushi's head. She felt as body tremble and that's when she accidently knocked the cupboard door with her side. As it would happened, the noise occurred at the same moment that the pain filled sounds stopped allowing for the sound to seemingly echo throughout the room. She heard the sound of footsteps get closers. She cried harder and finally let out a small sob. She screamed when the door was yanked open and she saw a person in a black cloak with a white skull mask cover their face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A new toy," He reached into the cupboard and picking her up walked back to the other occupants in the room and placed her beside Yuki.

"Mommy...?" she cried as she stared at the blood, Yuki didn't respond as so she cried harder as she looked up at the three masked men wounding fearfully what was going to happen next.

"So what should we do with the little one?" Asked one of the men as he pointed his wand at Kimiko.

"I say we just kill the stupid muggle child and get it over with, this place is boring me," one complained and that was when she felt something click almost inside of herself as her fear grew unbearable and her magic began to swirled around her in a physical blue aqua, underneath her a swirling vortex had appeared and the last thing she witnessed was the backlash that blasted the three death eaters backwards as she fell into the black swirling body.

* * *

I'm not sure if the 'The Rescuers' was around at this time but I didn't feel like finding something more accurate

Word count 1,703 – Not much but thill better then the length of some chapters I've written in the past. I hope it sounded interesting and you enjoyed it. If anyone would like to beta this story I'm open to allowing you to. More like I'd love it if someone would. Grammar has never been my strong point and then there are times where I miss a word or spell something correctly but it's the wrong word and I miss it in my rush to get my thoughts on paper and I do use spell check read thing at least five times over but I am forever missing things.

~ Zaidee


End file.
